


故乡花

by lovesince1944



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spiritual, 龙仁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 那个故事是关于三途河畔的浪人，穿着蓑衣，带着斗笠，等在河边，等过一轮又一轮的渡船。船夫问他在等什么，浪人说在等渡船的六纹钱。
Relationships: Ryuzo/Jin Sakai, Taka & Yuna (Ghost of Tsushima)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 上

东京的人潮永不停歇，仿佛一轮精密移动的机械，仁挤在电车的人潮里闷得恶心，汗水沾着他额头发丝往眼睛上粘。他难得来一次东京，运气不好赶上了下班高峰，上班族们把他像条罐头里的沙丁鱼一样挤得扭曲变形，下了电车后衬衫都湿了背心。他站在不那么熟悉的路口打开手机导航寻路，背上沉甸甸的护具压得他肩膀发酸。他这次是来东京参加一年一度的全国剑道大赛，原本不想来，却被舅舅半强制地报了名，执意要他出来认识一下自己的实力，“仁，你要对你自己有信心，我的道场可是已经准备好交给你了。”

等到仁反应过来，人已经被打包塞上了去东京的动车，住处也安排给了在东京开道场的安达政子夫人。仁仔细跟着导航寻路，没走多久却发现自己好像走得有点偏，等他回过神来的时候身边已经没有路人了，而手机里的提示音则敬职敬业地告诉他因为信号问题所以此处无法进行导航。

“真是的……”仁头疼地叹气，看了看逐渐黑下去的天色决定打电话直接请政子夫人来接他，还没来得及拨电话，手机就突然被一只手抽走，仁抬头看见几个围住他的小混混，穿着花花里胡哨的外套顶着怪异的发型，仁忍不住在心里叹了口气，他真的不想第一天来到东京就遇上这样的倒霉事啊。

“喂，我说小哥，你是迷路了吧？”为首的那个咧嘴笑着，“我们可以帮你带路哦，不过需要一点小小的咨询费就是了，小哥你看起来也不差那么几个钱是不是？”

“请把电话还给我。”仁冷静地说，他估计了一下目前的状况，面前三个围住他的混混，后面则一左一右截了他的路，不算棘手，但他并不想闹出什么最后搞到警察局里的事。

“嘛，很有骨气嘛小哥，”那个拿走仁手机的混混笑得更加嚣张，吊儿郎当靠近了仁，“那我们就不客气——操！”

他突然被人从身后抓着衣领暴力往后扯，力道之大让领口一瞬间卡住他气管发出喘不上气的哽咽声，又被绊住小腿按着脑袋往地上摔，一秒之内整个人就躺在地面捂着喉咙咳嗽。

“什么家伙！”

小混混的同伙立刻向突然出现的人发难，仁这才发现其中一个混混手里甚至带着指虎，他刚想出声提醒，却见着对方一手直接截断了向他袭去的拳头，下一脚直接踹翻了混混，又矮身躲开另一个向他袭去的混混，直接给对方脸上来了老拳一套，连仁都听到了骨头磕巴的裂开声响。

混战——或者说单方面的殴打结束得很快，那人站在几个抱着肚皮捧着脸嗷嗷叫的混混中间冷着脸，穿着T恤留着长发，俨然一副气势非凡的模样。仁呆在旁边看完全程甚至想鼓个掌，脑子里只有这打法可真野路子，虽然看起来是有点基础的样子，但要是让舅舅看到了得气出高血压。

“喂，你没事吧。”那人从其中一个混混身上掏出仁的电话扔给他，他声音低沉却意外好听。仁慌张接住了，点着头道谢，“我没事先生——嗯，我叫镜井仁，非常感谢您的帮助。”他鞠一个躬，又指地上一堆人，“不过这样没问题吗？会给您带来麻烦吗？”

“不会……就是一群想玩黑道游戏的小孩罢了，别管他们。”野路子先生回身去拿地上的一打啤酒，他弯腰的时候从T恤下面露出腰，皮肤上一片打眼的刺青。

黑道。

“那个……”仁突然结巴了一下，嘴巴不受自己控制，“请问您知道安达道场该往哪里走吗？我的手机信号不太好，定位也找不对位置，我不常来东京，所以迷路了……”

他好像解释过了头，最后干脆闭上了嘴，野路子先生看了他一眼，提着啤酒就朝他走了过来。

“来吧，我带你去。”

“啊？”

“反正离我住处也不远，你是他们道场的新学生吗？”

“不是，我是来他们道场借宿的。”仁连忙跟上去，背上的护具木剑咣当响起来，“我从八王子来参加今年的剑道大赛。”

“八王子啊……也不算特别远嘛。”

仁不好意思地挠了挠脸，感到一种奇怪的愧疚感，“因为我不太喜欢东京这种大城市的感觉，总是很忙碌很拥挤，到处都是人，虽然这里很发达，每天都有新奇的东西，但对我来说，踏上这片土地连路都很难找到。”他回想起八王子的竹林和山野，舅舅在道场门口种下的那颗樱花树，还有他每天早晨起床都能听到的金鸟叫声。和东京实在太不一样。

“龙三。”

“啊？”

野路子先生别过脸，“我的名字……你刚才说了你叫镜井仁。”

“啊，呃、嗯，龙三先生您好。”

“别叫我先生，”龙三挠了挠头，一副尴尬模样，“我可受不起这样的敬语。”

“那龙三，你在这附近干什么啊。”

“那边街上的便利店有晚间折扣，我去买点啤酒屯着以后喝。”仁听出龙三声音里一丝尴尬，“以后你别走这边巷子，一到晚上就有有流氓出没骗钱。”

仁急忙点头，跟着龙三拐出巷子进了另一个街口。照理说他不应该轻易跟着龙三走，一个打扮成这样的黑道（大概是）怎么看都不像一个值得信任的对象，即使他刚刚见义勇为帮了他一把。龙三还一直莽着脸往前走，都没和仁有什么眼神交流，身上一股子生人勿近否则暴揍你的气场，但不知道为什么，仁愿意相信他。

龙三停在一栋简陋公寓前头，“安达道场就在那边那户院里。”他指给仁看不远处硬生生挤在高楼大厦中间的一处院落，“我就住在这里，不送你过去了。”

仁观察了一下眼前的公寓，典型的贫穷单身人士居住的地方，三层楼的高度，白色都掉了一大半的墙皮，还有摞在一起的抽油烟机和空调排风扇，在狭窄的墙面上排成一队，四四方方的小窗户一层叠一层。龙三抬脚要走，仁却喊住了他，“龙三——呃，你有空出来一起吃个饭吗？”他说完才意识到自己的话有些什么意味，尴尬得脸都涨起来，“我不熟悉这里，东京……这附近有什么好味道的居酒屋吗？或者比较有趣的地方……抱歉，我大概在打扰你，我在说傻话。”

他沉默下去，尴尬到几乎要像个少女开始扯衣服线头的时候龙三发出了笑声，很轻一声，仁的心脏跟着狂跳一下，“我说你啊，真的要邀请我吗，”龙三往后舒舒服服靠在栏杆上，“你根本什么都不了解我吧。”

“我很好奇，而且至少我得试试看吧，说不定就有惊喜。”仁固执地说，对上龙三眼睛，这是一路到现在他头一次和男人对视，龙三长了一张典型单身男人的脸，杂乱的胡茬和胡乱绑起的头发，衣领都有点往外翻，他眼睛颜色很深，即使在灯光下面也是漆黑，他看着仁，好像不确定自己在看什么。

“好吧。”

“啊？”

“把你电话给我，我给你号码，明天晚上六点可以吗？我带你去这里最好的居酒屋。”

龙三凑近了他，摊开手等着仁把电话交给他，他存了自己的电话，把手机还给仁，男人的手掌还在上面留了余温。

“那就明天见了，镜井大人。”龙三咧开嘴笑起来，自然而然喊出一个亲昵又调笑般的昵称，仁心脏都紧缩起来，疼痛，他不知道那种蜷成一团的疼痛从何而来。

龙三朝他懒洋洋挥手，转身进了那简陋的公寓楼，仁在原地呆了很一会儿，直到他自己都感到疑惑才匆匆赶向不远处的道场，政子夫人早叉着腰在门口等着他，眉毛都绞成一副焦急模样。

“仁！你怎么这个时候才到！”

“啊抱歉抱歉……”他赔笑着向政子夫人解释，“今天迷路了……幸好遇到了好心人。”

结奈为他端来一碗清酒。

仁蹲在隆的墓前整理他和结奈带来的鲜花，秋菊和银边莲一簇簇扎好，他寻来一束百合，端正放在墓碑正前方。

“你家的墓地怎么样了？”结奈突然问他。

“将军已经收回了镜井家封地，现在我连墓地都回不去……不过舅舅应该会打理好。”

“好一个舅舅啊。”

“结奈。”

女人不耐地闭嘴，一碗清酒撒在隆的墓碑上，花香引来一串蓝翅蝴蝶徘徊一阵，仁吹奏了一曲尺八，女人默然望着随着尺八声逐渐晴朗的天空，一口闷掉自己手里的酒。

“我说，仁，龙三的墓你去过了吗？”

仁的动作瑟缩了一下，“……我以为你恨他。”

“我当然恨他……但我恨他和你想念他没冲突。”结奈耸耸肩，“况且他都死了。”

“死了也不能挽回他犯下的一切罪过。”

尤奈翻了个白眼，“你可以想念一个死了的罪人。”

仁固执地沉默着。

“结奈……有时候我觉得可能我不存在对他来说更好。”

“哈？”

仁端起酒碗，“我明白他为什么这样做——为什么背叛对马。我起先不明白，但现在我明白了，有人无法为虚无缥缈的东西奋斗，而有些东西穷尽一生也得不到。道理所有人都明白，但不是所有人都能坦然接受，接受现实才是最困难的。”

“你的意思是？”

“……他一定不想再见到我。”仁失落地说，“如果他从来不认识我，他大概会过得更好些……我不想再去打扰他了。”

结奈往后一躺，半个身子陷进柔软的草丛里去，之前这里刚下过一场小雨，草地又潮又嫩，水汽打湿她头发，“死人不会想不想的，仁，隆死了，隆不会想了。龙三死了，龙三也不会想了，我们在这里不过是生者自我安慰，真正过不下去的是我们，不是他们。”

她拿起一只手挡住脸，仁礼貌地偏开头，“我想念隆，我恨龙三，我恨我自己，所以我才会来这里一遍一遍看他的墓告诉自己他仍然有什么东西留在世界上，不至于让我过不下去，我恨我自己没有守护好他，我恨到想杀了我自己。但我不能，我只能来这里安慰我自己。你懂吗？我们才是最蠢的人，我们才是失去了那群蠢货之后要留下来面对剩下一切事情的人。活着好吗？活着好，但是有时候我总是忍不住想，没有隆，我真的在好好活吗？”

她没有继续说下去，但仁听懂了她的意思，你恨他吗？他想念他吗？你能原谅自己吗？你能消解你的痛苦吗？你能好好活下去吗？

我不能。仁想，我永远不能。

龙三的坟茔是仁立的。

小土堆立在临海的一片紫衫木林里，附近有一座毁掉一半的小稻荷神社，仁没有为龙三立碑，只解了龙三打刀上的饰带系在木桩上。土堆里没有龙三的尸体，他的尸体应当早在金田城的尸堆里烧成了骨灰，仁用了一个晚上立起一座衣冠冢，临走前对那毁了的神社恭恭敬敬一拜，草丛里钻出一只红尾巴狐狸。

“拜托照看好他，”他对狐狸说，起身拍掉膝盖上的泥，“我走了，龙三。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

仁第二天等到快午饭才顶着一张没有精神的脸从客房里拖着步子出来，政子夫人看他一眼就笑出了声：“怎么回事，仁，昨晚梦里有什么好事吗？”

“您别开我玩笑了……”仁干笑着回答，政子夫人给他递过碗筷，桌上摆着荞麦细面和烧麦，码着天妇罗盖浇牛肉和甜味海草，香气直往鼻子里冲，“离比赛开始还有好些天，你准备做点什么？最近道场里要参加比赛的几个孩子也在加紧时间练习，你要和他们一起吗？”

“要的。”仁点点头，“不过今晚我想出门转转，很久没有来东京了，我完全找不到路。”

“小心别又走丢了。”政子夫人叮嘱他，“这片地段晚上有流氓出没，昨天我也担心你遇上他们，虽然不担心你自保的本事，但毕竟要参加比赛，我可不想回去和你舅舅交代你出了点什么事情。”

“您已经很照顾我了，不必再担心这个。”仁讨好般笑笑，埋头下去嗦面，荞麦面提前放凉了，搭配着调料味道干脆又凉爽，他一口气吃了一整碗，政子夫人直问他是不是饿着了。饭后他决定先在道场里逛逛，仁只带着自己的竹刀，护具之类的东西安达道场都很齐全，该说不愧是东京的大道场，不仅修建得古雅，里面的学生们也有板有眼认真对练。仁转了一会儿，发现其中一处屋里独站着个女孩，护具下袴穿得一丝不苟，对着模型一板一眼稽古得仔细。

他没忍住好奇在门外看了一会儿，女孩技巧十足，就算只有一人也练习得投入，个子虽然纤细，却很会使用手臂力道，每一击都随着手腕使力再带动着刀尖突刺，是个敏捷且有力的孩子，女孩意识到仁在看他，停下动作掀起面，露出汗水打湿的脸庞——是个潇洒的女孩子。

“你就是政子老师说的那个来借宿的学生吧。”

“啊，抱歉，”仁急忙问好，“我是镜井仁，要叨扰你们一些日子了，请多多关照。”

“政子老师说你也要参加这次剑道大赛，”女孩喘了口气，“我是麻衣，虽然我是女子组，但你愿意和我比试一场吗？”

“啊？”仁有点惊讶，女孩耸了耸肩，“政子老师好像很喜欢你，虽然没见过你，但听过不少关于你的事情，听说你的剑术也很不错，我倒是很想见识一下让政子老师这么喜欢的人是什么水准。”

仁从女孩最后一句话里听出了一点怪异的怒意，但也没有拒绝，本来他也打算练习一下在比赛前熟悉一下手感，于是他便从房间里的备用护具里拿出一套穿戴起来，只是没有下袴，和麻衣比起来少了些板正样子。女孩见他同意，也集中起注意力，两人先彼此致礼，再分开间合。仁不熟悉麻衣招数，便摆出攻守兼备的中段构，麻衣则摆出长于进攻的上段构，两人对峙，凝神吐息，再瞬间踏出一步出刀！

仁错开麻衣第一刀，立刻扭身后退从肋下刺出第二刀，并不意外被麻衣格挡住。女孩完全是强攻的流派，敞开了满身破绽却挥刀飞快，刀尖只往仁这边逼过来。他不得不后退两步再放低身子，麻衣个子比他小了不少，攻击的方向也从低处来，仁架住从腿部来的一击，重心下移，手臂顺着格挡的力道上划，瞬间提高了刀身自上而下击向麻衣手臂，他这一击力道十足，女孩来不及回身格挡。

_**仁，好痛啊！仁！** _

铿锵一声，麻衣的木刀打中仁腹部，而他劈向女孩手臂的木刀却在最后一刻硬生生收住力气，仁被麻衣这一刀打得后退两步，女孩见状立刻扔了刀蹲在他身边。

“你怎么回事？谁让你对着我放水的！”

“不是……”仁眨眨眼，刚才闪过的那声惨叫如同幻觉，可他分明见到一个捂着胳膊的流血青年对他喊痛，麻衣可是好好穿着整套护具……他怎么停了手？

“啧，”麻衣不满地弹舌，“你完全状态不对，还和我比试个什么，真要到赛场上去你连预赛都过不了，”她皱着眉，“你还是回去先休息着或者做点别的吧，等你找好感觉再来和我比。”

说着女孩便收拾起东西离开，留仁一人坐在房间里发呆，摇摇脑袋又摸了一把脸。他从没出现过这样的问题，可最近也没有什么让他精神紧张的事情，若是这样的表现放在八王子家中的道场，肯定免不了被舅舅一顿责罚。仁不由得担忧起几天后的比赛，虽然自己并不是为了名次而来，但舅舅的期待也必须认真回应。他垂头丧气一会儿，直到放在包里的电话嗡鸣把他拉回神，才连忙卸了护具去看消息，是龙三：

_**我在道场门口了。** _

他手忙脚乱起来，一看时间已经过了五点半，护具放回柜子里时毛毛躁躁，拉开纸拉门时差点被绊摔在地上。他赶到道场大门前时才意识到自己还背着竹刀，龙三靠着墙在道场门口玩手机，依旧是T恤和牛仔裤的打扮，只是头发扎成了低垂的马尾，听见他动静后抬头回给他一个笑容。

仁一下觉得脑门都开始发热。

“仁，你出门怎么还背着竹刀……龙三？”仁背后传来政子夫人的声音，她还穿着教课时的打扮，下课的学生们从正门鱼贯而出，她颇有些惊讶地对着门口的人抬起一边眉毛，龙三低头表示问好，“安达夫人。”

“政子夫人……”

“看来昨天仁念念不忘的好心人就是你啊，”政子夫人狡黠一笑，把竹刀从仁背后卸下来，“你照顾好仁，今晚十二点之前把他送回来，对了，别带着他去吃酒，这孩子酒量不行。”

“政子夫人！”仁软弱地抗议，龙三却笑着点了点头，已经上手搂着他肩膀把他带出了门，仁跟在他身后觉得有种莫名其妙的吃亏感，他扭捏了一下，被龙三开了玩笑：“怎么，我才不是那种晚上会把别人拐回家的色情变态。”

“我不是在想那个！”仁又觉得脸上发烫，迅速转变话题，“龙三，政子夫人怎么认识你啊？”

“小时候在他们家道场学过剑道，也就到国中差不多的样子……”龙三耸耸肩，“后来家里没钱了就没学了。”

“啊……”

“嘛，今晚可是带你出来吃好东西的，别说这些话题了，说来你居然不能喝酒，真是的，我本来还想让你尝尝坚二的自酿。”龙三听起来万分遗憾。

“谁是坚二？”

“朋友，想带你去的居酒屋也是他们开的，我觉得那里环境会比较好。”龙三说，“如果你不想我们就去另一家，没问题的。”

“啊不不不，毕竟是我把你拉出来的……”仁有点不好意思，“我也想多认识一些人。”

这是实话。据说镜井家祖辈是武士出身，于是仁自小就家教严苛，加上他腼腆执拗的个性和早年失去双亲的背景，他长到现在一路几乎没有朋友，常年的消遣就是在道场里练习剑道和尺八，相比如今热衷于各种活动的年轻人，仁的生活习惯古早得像个江户时期的老人，龙三也并不是他从前会结识的类型，因此对会遇见什么样的人既忐忑又好奇。

龙三所说的朋友开的居酒屋没有多远，距离道场也就大概一站路的距离，只是位置挤在两处热闹亮堂的饭店中间，显得可怜巴巴的，门口堵着一男一女，男人站在梯子上去挂霓虹灯牌，下面的女人骂骂咧咧吼着个什么，叉着腰指着人，一副暴躁样子。仁不知所措看了一眼龙三，后者却只无奈的叹了口气。

“结奈，灯牌还没修好吗？我之前就说过今天会带客人来的吧。”

“啊，龙三！”挂灯牌的那个男人叫了起来，“隆已经把这东西修好啦，只是——太高了挂不上啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

女人踹了一脚梯子，晃得上面的人发出尖叫，“还不是你没用，要是隆在早就搞定了！”

她刚吼完，又看见龙三身后跟着的仁，眼神一下转变为了不可思议般的好奇，“不是吧，龙三，你居然真的带了人来。”

仁还没有反应过来的时候女人已经冲到了他眼前，上上下下打量着他仿佛见到了世界第八大奇迹。“不错不错，”完了之后满意地点点头，“精神小伙，可爱又英俊，我喜欢他。”

“结奈……”龙三谴责地瞪了两人一眼，他扯过仁向他道歉，“抱歉，今天不知道怎么回事他们来了这一出了，不过我保证他们的料理味道会很棒。”

“没错，抱歉之前没想到龙三真的会带‘朋友’来，就没有提前做好准备，不过既然是龙三的朋友就是我们的朋友，请先进店，我来准备饭菜。”结奈笑吟吟望着仁，不知怎么甚至让仁有点脸红，他点点头，跟着龙三在店里找了地方坐下，结奈进后厨之前问了一句是不是照常，龙三看了看仁眼巴巴望着他的样子，又问你想吃些什么。

“我不知道……因为没有吃过，我都可以的。而且是我把你拉出来的嘛。”仁不好意思地说，龙三思考了一下，转头对结奈下单，“把饭团换成芒果填馅儿的，辣味的菜今天不要，全都做甜口，而且再加一份大福，海藻也做甜味。”

仁惊讶地看向龙三，对方难得显出了些不安来，他从小爱吃甜口，尤其喜欢糯米制成的甜品，可他从没告诉龙三这个，对方怎么知道他喜欢吃什么？

“我觉得你看上去就是那种吃甜味的孩子。”龙三不好意思地微笑一下，仁又忍不住脸红起来。

没出息啊镜井仁，你怎么这么没出息啊。

“仁，你别动灶台上的饭团！我来捏，你别动！”结奈一把拍掉仁毁掉的第三个饭团，气得眉毛都拧成一股麻绳，“你还真不愧是大名武士家的少爷，真是的，不会做饭就别逞强，现在我们可没剩下让你浪费粮食的余地。”

她嘴上说得刻薄，手上动作却刻意放慢了让仁学着，“手指不要分开用力，要抱在一起并成一团用力，也不要拿你挥刀的力气捏饭团，再结实的饭团也抵不上你的刀柄。”仁趴在灶台边乖乖学着，像只守着主人的乖狗狗，结奈给他做好了三天的饭团又仔仔细细包好，一个小小包裹放在他眼前。

“仁，我要北上一段时间，据说那边有将军的队伍出没，我想去打探清楚，顺便吸引一下朝廷对战鬼的注意力。”结奈说，“你要照顾好自己。”

“放心吧，我一直都有照顾好自己。”仁笑了笑，结奈却完全不买账，“那是因为之前政子夫人和石川师父他们都在帮你，吃穿都给你悄悄送来，你十指连阳春水都不用沾。可现在他们不敢了，要保住家名又要应付你舅舅，你只有自己。”

仁靠在桌边，身上的战鬼衣装已破破烂烂，只有太刀肋差仍然光滑如新，他们逃亡已久，长久的奔波让他消瘦许多，眼眶下已浮起乌青。他捧起手中鬼面，摸着上头纹路半响不发一语。

“……我不会死的，至少不会早死。”

他认真看结奈，眉眼却柔和地弯起，“我要活很久，久到他不会在三途川等我。”

“就这么不想再见他一面吗？”

“不，是希望他不会再见到我……他恨我。”仁苦笑，“你别笑我傻，结奈，我问你，你还想下辈子陪在隆身边吗？”

结奈发出一声大笑，像是听到了一个愚蠢的笑话。

“隆无论几辈子都会等我，他是我弟弟，他必须等我。”

仁张了张嘴又闭上，只觉得愚蠢的是他自己。结奈见状又打了一下战鬼的脑袋转移走他的注意力，动作亲昵，手上则把包着饭团的包裹放进他怀里，“既然要好好活，大名武士家的少爷就最好先从怎么捏饭团开始学起。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真是越写越烂啊……

3

“仁，我的鳗鱼烧味道怎么样？”

“好吃！”

“仁，秋刀鱼来了！”

“啊谢谢！”

“对了……仁让开一点，玉子烧和牛肉炒饭来了！”

“好香啊结奈……”

“仁，尝尝我的布丁，我特地研究的牛奶和芒果口味混合！”

“嗯嗯，看起来就很好吃。”

“喂，我说你们俩啊——”

结奈再一次试图往仁嘴里塞食物的时候被龙三拽住了手腕，“我不记得叫了这些菜吧！你是想讹我钱吧结奈！”

“嘛，怎么能这么说呢龙三，我又不是做给你吃的，”结奈翻了个白眼，甩开龙三的手把手里的大福盘子放在仁面前，“我愿意给仁吃你管得找？人家一看就不是你这种欠债不还钱的烂人，天天给你管酒管饭管避难你就知足吧，你账上还欠着我洗盘子三个月都赚不回来的钱呢。”

仁往嘴里扒饭的动作停下了，“避难……？”

结奈：“啊-哦。”

“你别说话了结奈。”龙三无力地瞪了一眼女人，结奈耸了耸肩往后厨退，仁放下手里的碗筷，仔仔细细擦了擦嘴，再抬起头的时候已经露出了一双担忧的狐狸眼。

“龙三……是黑道吧。”

“啊。”

龙三点点头，并没露出惊讶的模样，说到底他也没有刻意隐藏，何况前一天见面那场凌冽的干架总需要点什么解释，他问仁：“后悔来找我吃饭了吗？”

“不如说是有点担心。”仁认真说，手指拈着大福捏来捏去，“结奈说的避难是指你现在有什么麻烦吗？”

“和你没关系。”龙三叹了口气，却没有什么抗拒，而是一脸无奈，更像是面对着问怎么生个弟弟给他的小孩不知道怎么解释的父母，“而且你帮不上忙，我能处理好。再说你不如先好好准备剑道大赛，至少我的事情可以推到那后面再给你讲清楚，不然到时候你没心思比赛，我在旁边看着也没动力为你加油。”

“啊？”

“哦，所以你昨晚半夜给坚二打电话要他给你弄剑道大赛的票是为了这个啊？”结奈从后厨探出半个头，笑得非常得意，她对仁挤了挤眼，“我还以为你突然准备重拾过往兴趣了，不过仁，坚二可是弄到了前排票给他哦！”

“是哦，龙三大哥派的活儿我们怎么敢不好好干——啊痛龙三你干什么！”

坚二被龙三在脑门来了一巴掌，动作夸张地鬼哭狼嚎起来，手里的梯子晃晃悠悠差点掉到地上。仁一时间不知道该怎么接受这段对话中的信息，便脸红脖子梗着埋头吃大福，憋了半天冒出一句细声细气的“破费了”。

“没有，是我逾越了。”龙三抿住嘴唇，“我们才认识一天，而我就擅自打扰到你的生活了。”

“不是的，没有！是我先打扰到你了！”仁使劲儿摆手，“是我先麻烦了你帮忙又要你带我出来吃东西……啊真是很抱歉。”他咬了下嘴唇，为两人之间这段仅有一天就建立起来的关系感到奇异的不安，虽然只有一天，他却无法对龙三升起任何戒心，他这样显得愚蠢，舅舅总这样教育他，但他就是没办法。可仁不知道对方是否抱着同样的想法，只越发担心是自己一个人的独角戏。

他们之间陷入沉默的时候那道狭窄的店门被一条年轻的影子挤开，跑进一个气喘吁吁的年轻人，冲着柜台大喊：“姐姐！我刚刚在中道大街遇到了三——龙三？你怎么在这里！”

那年轻人奔向后厨的步伐在看到桌前的龙三时硬生生转了弯刹在了仁眼前，这下仁看清了对方：一张焦急而细瘦的年轻脸庞，脸颊因为运动而发红，下巴的胡须没有修干净，有一双大眼睛。青年人逼近龙三：“我正想去找你，你最近不要回公寓里去，三条组的人又在找你了，刚刚我还在中道大街上听到他们打听你的住处！”

“隆，别说了。”结奈一把抓住了还想继续说下去的年轻人，对他示意了一下坐在龙三对面的仁，“有客人在。”

隆这才意识到仁的存在，张大了嘴，仁不知道该怎样回应，只尴尬的问了声好就把手缩了回去。而龙三的表情则一片空白，过了大概两秒，他呼啦地站了起来，干巴巴地说：“仁，不如我送你回去吧。”

“你还要出去啊？”

“可是刚才他说……”

隆和仁的声音几乎一起响了起来，龙三不耐地啧了一声，店里的椅子被他拉出一阵尖锐的摩擦声。仁这才看出点符合他想象中黑道的暴躁和戾气，“我心里有数，结奈，你照顾好店里，又要给你们添麻烦了。”

“不用你说。”

结奈懒洋洋一挥手，扯着隆的小臂就往后厨走，手指点着他脑袋一副要好好教育他的样子，仁跟着站了起来，龙三从兜里掏出跟烟，拈在手里，没点燃，仁犹犹豫豫跟在他后面，两人沉默着走过了整整一条街。仁着盯着龙三抽烟的背影，手插进兜里，T恤下面露出的隐约黑色花纹，他的姿势仿佛终于脱去之前显露给仁的温和外壳，露出了他认为应该是黑道才能拥有的冷硬。仁不懂烟，只能闻出龙三手指间缭绕的呛人气味，升起一片焦灼的白雾卷走他一半后脑，类似燃烧的炭火。他们走了十多分钟，龙三沉默地抽了十多分钟，最后他的烟抽完了，转过来扶着仁的肩膀，龙三皱起眉，很认真地坦白：“我不是好人，仁。”

仁在对马最东方的一处小岛遇见了一位乐师，他当时在练习尺八，一曲未完便有三味线加入他合奏，椿树下坐着一位月白和服的乐师，笑盈盈地说客人的技艺可真好。

“不过是在大师面前班门弄斧罢了。”仁谦卑地说，他在乐师面前坐下，后者手中三味线已经开始了新的曲子，“大人愿意听一个故事吗？”

“……我付不出赏钱。”

“您的一曲尺八和这顶上椿芽已经是我的赏钱啦，能为一位武士大人讲讲我这些旁门左道的故事，那该是我的荣幸。”

“我不是武士。”

“是吗？可我的眼睛却告诉我您是一位当之无愧的武士呢……哎呀哎呀，是不是武士都没关系，总之大人来听听我的故事吧。”乐师扫动三味线，微笑着说，“我来为您讲讲稻荷神在对马留下的一朵黑色彼岸花吧。”

“千年前的对马还没有被高天原发现，那时候掌管对马的尽是万物化为的精怪，其中一只狐狸用三千年修炼出九尾，成了对马的最强者，但那狐狸却天性顽劣狡诈，欺得对马其他生灵奄奄一息，他却因在高天原和天照大神的眼光之外为所欲为……直到稻荷神前去高天原的路上途经此地，发现对马这块无人照料的土地，一只被九尾狐吃尽全家的狸猫妖跪在稻荷神面前请求她拯救对马生灵。稻荷神踏上干枯的对马土壤，听完狸猫妖的故事后不由得潸然泪下，决心要将那九尾狐妖诛杀，她送给狸猫妖一朵彼岸花，一朵来自三途河畔的死亡之花，借由三途河的力量能将狐妖拖入死地，保全对马生灵……狸猫妖感激而去，成功铲除了狐妖。

但当稻荷神从高天原归来，再次途径对马时，对马已成一片焦土，再无活着的生灵，岛屿上只剩一只长着狐狸九尾的狸猫妖。原来那狸猫并非良善之辈，不过是嫉妒九尾的修行，而他们一族才是原本残害对马的罪魁祸首，狐狸好不容易修炼出九尾才将他全族消灭，因一颗怜悯之心留他一命，却没想到狸猫诓骗了稻荷神，斩断了狐妖的九尾，把他拖进了三途河。

稻荷神知道真相后勃然大怒，亲手斩杀了狸猫妖，夺回了那朵将九尾狐妖拖下三途河的彼岸花。

那花早早被已是恶灵的狸猫妖种下诅咒，稻荷神在狸猫的血染黑彼岸花之前用最后的力量将三途河畔的九尾狐带回了对马。虽然已经失去了三千年的力量和九只尾巴的神力，稻荷神却让他成为了自己的使者，从此守护对马千万年安宁。

而那朵漆黑的彼岸花啊……被九尾狐留在了对马某处没有月光能照到的地方，传说只要有人能找到那朵花，解开狸猫妖的诅咒，就能打开前往三途河畔的大门，重见已死之人。”

故事结束，乐师停下演奏，仁温和地笑了笑，“这是个好故事，只是太过离奇。”

“客人哪……对马是个被神灵庇佑的地方，传说或许离奇，却并非全是虚假之物，只是其中到底有几分真假，还要听者自己判断罢了。”乐师呵呵笑着，收起手中的乐器，他立起身，向仁远远一拜，月白和服被一阵风吹飞起一处角，露出下面垫高了跟的木屐，跟着椿树枝头纷纷扬扬落下的椿叶晃荡。

仁只一眨眼，那乐师就不见了。

你问我龙三的事情做什么？

我对他了解也不多，毕竟有了快十年没见过他了，就算讲我也只知道些他小时候的事情，我还记得不太清楚。

好吧好吧，我给你讲……嗯……他是极道。现在是。

当年他来我家道场学习的时候我丈夫还在世，活生生刺头一个，不服管教软硬不吃，倔得像头牛，谁都收拾不了他。只有练习剑道的时候一板一眼很认真，但是在现在这个时代了，他的剑道一点都不平和，拿着把竹刀都能用出砍人的气势来，那时候和他对练的孩子有过好几个被他用竹刀打破头的，现在一想他真是天生一副流氓样。

龙三算个有天赋的孩子，我本以为能教到他升成三段之类的，后来他来上课的时间却越来越少，差不多就是国中刚开始的时候吧，嗯……对，国中，他就算来也是一身伤，问他他不说，我又不是傻的，一看就是惹上了流氓。我和丈夫暗地问了一圈，发现龙三借了高利贷，问他原因他一声不吭，反而吼我们是多管闲事的伪善人。

后来过了一段时间，龙三父母去世了，街上办了丧事……再后来我的丈夫也去世了，我就没有分更多的注意力给别的事情，等我想起龙三很久没来的时候已经过去了快一年，那段时间我恍恍惚惚地在经营这座道场，现在想想真是干得很差劲。我再想着去看看那孩子的时候，他跟着一群当地的流氓来了，找我要保护费，他那会儿也还在国中吧，不知道他是辍学加入的暴力团还是在上学……总之我那会儿震惊得很，龙三站在那群流氓最前头，木着一张脸，一张完完全全孩子的脸。我不知道该说什么，只把保护费交给了他，他又低着头一声不吭地走了。

我再也没见过他……直到前几天他来找你，我才知道这些年他一直都住在这附近。

龙三啊……他虽然是极道，却不是个坏人吧。不如说他对别人坏，却对自己的东西好得很，因为后来我才想通他为什么要借高利贷，大概是为了救他父母吧，只是没有救回来而已。那天他特意来接你，看到我的第一眼还有点害羞，大概是有点什么心思怕被我发现吧。他那种人，难得用好人或者坏人来评价，但我觉得他是个值得让人相信的人，要说为什么我能肯定，因为我还记得他小时候一件事。

他第一天来道场的时候是他妈妈送来的，他妈妈是个柔弱的美人，很礼貌地对我说这孩子拜托您了，龙三自己背着护具和竹刀，还牵着他妈妈的手，一般的孩子都该牵着父母的手靠在他父母身边，但龙三却牵着他妈妈的手挡在他前面，很不讲道理地瞪着我，像个小骑士。

所以啊，放宽心一些，仁，他不会有事的。

不过话说回来……你还真是很在意龙三啊。

TBC


End file.
